love at first sight brings bad luck
by gothicvampiregirl
Summary: ok so if u havent heard of the book by r.l.stine called dangerous girls well phooy. if u have then this is a retarded remake of it and my first sorta fanfic so nice tips would help alot and press tha reveiw button plz!
1. camp part 1

okies this is my story with some made up names and stuff. if it sounds like any anime/manga tell me. i kno that parts seem like fruits basket so XP don u people dare steal my story i came up with it so leave it alone! IF U DO COPY IT THAN I WILL HUNT U DOWN (IN REAL LIFE) AND SHOOT U! second if u want to cotinue my story then ask me and i will decide. and i know that i have some comma issues and spelling issues too so dont tell me! now ON WITH THE STORY!

chapter one: camp part one

"sarah! what are you doing? we need to get ready for camp!" my goodie-two-shoes sister yelled down the hall. "yeah..right..about that..i aint goin. camp is boring, dumb, and completely filled with dorks." i told her from behind my book. my sister is always botherin me bout everthing for instance when she thought that i stole her boyfriend and it turns out he thought that i was tori (it makes since sorta cause we're twins, but i act totally different and my hair is way longer than hers. the three things that are the same bout us are our last names, eye color, and hair color so..) "oh, come on!" she pleaded "It'll be fun." _yeah right. _i thought. "you just have to come.please!" "OK ,OK. you win already. god..." ,i had to give in or she would never shut up. "YAY!" ,she screached._ ugh.if you weren't my twin sister (stupid birth cirtificates) than i'd convence dad to put you in the foster home. _"you're having that thought again aren't you?"she asked, with an accusing look. "no way! what would possably give you that idea!"i said sacastically."aaanyway..lets get packin, k?" "girls your ride is here."mom yelled a few minutes later. "you told her i was goin before you bothered to ask me about it, didn't you?" "heh...heh...heh...heh... maybe."she said ,quietly. i groaned and punched her arm.((gvg: hokay so the twins r 15))

"hi! my name is lauri tompson ,i'm the head counceler ,and you guys and girls are my happy little campers!" "not to dissapoint you ,camp lady ,but: first-we're ,so ,not little kids and ,second-what makes you think we're HAPPY bout bein here?"i asked, ticked. "well you don't have to be happy then, everyone else is. right?"she asked, loudly. "oh, yeah. sure. right."everyone answered, sarcastically. "OK then! lets go have fun!" "you're gunna pay for this t." i growled at tori. "hehehe..he.."

"camp sucks." i said later that night. "oh come on you haven't given it a chance."she said. "how bout, i don't try to give it a chance and just leave this shit hole!" i stomped out of there._ why am i here?_ i asked my self ,with tears in my eyes._ the girls are all little sluts, the guys are either dorkie nerds or jocks, and i..i'm...alone._ i stopped and looked around. _aw hell..i'm lost..wonderful._ i wiped the tears away and walked for a few more minutes and still couldn't find my way back. i looked around again and saw something shining in the distance. _i'll go that way ,that might be one of the dumb campers_. "why do these people not have guts. there all little scardy cats that-" "shh! someone's in the trees!" someone wispered. "we know you're there so you might as well come out. k?"another person said kindly. i slowly walked out and looked around. there was a girl with a whole bunch of tatoos and peircings ,a guy that also had a lot of tatoos ,and the last person was obviously the one who told me to come out ,he had dark brown hair and blue eyes and_ no tatoos or peircings._ _i like him. i might just stay here now._ "what are you doin spyin on us?", the girl asked rudely. "actually. i wasn't spyin on you, your fuckin highness. so why don't you just chill, k?" i snapped at her. "don't talk to her that way!" the ugly one said. "hey! you two stop!", the nice guy said to the others. he turned to me."could you tell me-" "what are you? our mom? you don't tell us what to do!", the other guy, interupted. _time to turn on the charm_. i walked slowly over to him, made the "cute eyes", flipped my hair out of my face, and smiled at him. "would you possibly, maybe, let him talk..please?" "hehehehe! sure, for a kiss CUTIE!" _forget that!_ i let my hair fall back in my face."ugh.. in your dreams ugly. also..", i grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed him into the tree that was behind him."NEVER CALL ME CUTIE! GOT IT!" i pulled back my arm to punch him but the nice guy stopped me. one look from the nice guy and i dropped the ugly one. the girl pulled ugly up and they both ran away. "sorry.." "it's ok." "why are you nice to me?" "i just like the fact that there's actually somebody else who acts like theirself instead of someone else. so..what's your name?" "sarah. sarah tomson." i knew that i was blushin but my hair hid it from him. _ok. why have i suddenly become a melted pile of a girl?_ "well i'm ben cole." "like benjamin?.." i laughed a little. "so what do u do fo fun ,huh?", i asked him.

i had spent a few hours talkin to ben. _he had so much to tell bout himself_ (( gvg: yeah right he left some stuff out to)). i sighed ,that satified sigh ,as i lay down on my cot/bed thing.tori was sittin on the cot/bed thing beside mine "i love camp. do you love camp? i loooove camp." i could tell that i sounded high as a kite but i didn't care. "where's sarah? what have done with 'er?", tori asked stunned. "ha fuunny.. i have probably met a living angel. other than us.", i told her "seriously! who! wait guy or girl?"she asked excited. "guy ,duh. his name is ben cole"the whole room went silent and everyone (some of the other girl campers) was starin at me with their mouths open. "what's wrong?" a girl from across the room walked over to me and (she looked scared) mummbled "ben...cole...is..." then she completely changed. she looked totally excited. "he's, like, THE absolutely HOTTEST guy EVER! you are ssoo lucky sarah!" everyone else agreed with her including tori. _holy fuck. everyone else likes him ,too? ugh.this'll be fun._


	2. camp part 2

ok same drill as last time..dont steal tha chappy blah blah blah. oh and if u dont like my story dont read it..same with if u dont like me (which is many people). plz no insults and if its helpful (in my eyes) then..uh..try tah make it a lil less rude/harsh ok..im not very good at storyies and i kno i need some work but there r other people who have worse stories than me and at least mine is T not K. oh and i'm texan so thats the explanation for my.."bout" "an" "sittin" i could go on an on. like i said in the first chappy i suck at commas and spellin so take a hike if ur gunna gripe me out bout it. NOW ON TO THA STORY!

i...i...i...i...i...i...i...i...i...i...i...i...i...i...i...i...i...i...i...i...i...i...i...i...i...i...i...i...i...i...i...i...i...i...i...i...i...i...i...i...i...i...i...i...i...i...i...i...i...i...i...i...i...i...i

chapter two: camp part two

_what is wrong with me! just a few months ago i was tryin to stay away from people and just recently i was able to come within three feet of them now this! i can't believe that i was wanting to-ugh! just thinkin bout it makes ME sick and i just met her ,too. i don't need to ruin her life...like mine..._ i was sitting in my cabin on my cot/bed thing. i was always gettin stared at. the guys glared at me and the girls stared ,whispered ,and giggled till i looked at them then they all turned red ,looked away ,and sometimes i heard them say "oh my god is he hot or what!" or just squeal. i sighed and leaned against the wall behind me. _"sarah. sarah tomson.""so what do you do for fun ,huh?"" well i have blonde hair and blue eyes ,duh ,my favorite colors are black and maroon ,um ,my mom divorced my dad when i was four and left ,never to return or talk to us at all ,my favorite animals are kangaroos ,squirrels ,and penguins ,heh heh , i like alt. rock ,and i love books and movies bout VAMPIRES..."_ those words had stayed in my thoughts all night long and this morning i totally avoided her _so i wouldn't have..that..thought again._ i stood up and left the cabin to get some air. i made my way through the forest to the lake shore and sat on the end of the dock lookin out at the water. _heh.the water looks about the color of her eyes.._ "ben?" i turned my head to see who it was. "oh! hey ,sarah ,you snuck up on me. whatcha doin out here?" "well..honestly..i just like to sit out here and watch the water."she answered,slightly blushing. i laughed. she walked over and sat beside me._ don't even think it she's just a normal 15 year-old girl. well, sort of.just chill and may-_ "hey! the way the water looks today..", she looked at me and smiled. "it's about the color of..your..eyes."she was really bright red then. i think i turned red a little ,too. she looked back out at the water. "you know your pretty famous in camp with the girls." she said with an amused tone. "they all talk non stop about you. even my sister." "sister?" "tori. she's my twin. so alike ,yet ssoo different." "oh." there was an aqward silence between us. my heart started to pound so hard that i was amazed that she couldn't hear it._ she's sittin right beside me. so close that if we both turned our heads and leaned ,maybe , six to seven inches and we would be mouth to mouth...or...mouth..to...no! i can't think that! not at all! it's never goin to happen anyway! cause i won't let it get that far!_ i looked down and saw that she had her hands clenched into fists and she looked distracted ,like she was thinkin bout somethin extreamly imortant ,and she was lookin at my reflection. "um...ben...i...uh...do...you.."she looked up from the water and at me and said with a serious look."do you like me ben? not just as a friend but..as..a.." my face was probably as red as her sirt but her's was about a shade or two brighter. "uh..i..um.." i couldn't find any words to say. "SARAH!" we both turned and looked. i guess it was sarah's twin. "sarah where have you been i was lookin all over the place for y- ben? your..different..i mean up close you look different. the names tori i'm-" "sarah's twin. i know she told me. i'll..see ya later sarah. k?" i said as i got up."ok..."she said with a hint of sadness. i turned and walked away to the trail that led to the camp. once i was out of earshot i sighed "that was close. WAY to close." _i just hope i can keep avoiding it._

(lunch the next day) after i got my lunch i went and sat in the farthest ,corner table ;in about two seconds the jock guys had surounded the table. "so your tha one makin' every guy's girlfriend leave 'em." ,one of the jocks said ,pissed. "it's not my fault that they like me more than you. maybe you should try to be more like me." ,i said amused. "ha ha funny ,dork."he snapped. "hey! why don't we BEAT some sence into 'im?" ,another jock said ,craking his knucles. "yeah! good idea!"the first one said. they pulled me out side and into a clearing in the trees. "alright lets get this over with." ,the first one said. "fine"_ ha! this should be easy! let's have some fun!_ a few minutes later all the jock guys ,that were there ,were knocked unconsious. "didn't even break a sweat...sad." _huh?_ -sniff,sniff-_ i know that smell...what is it...it's.._i started through the trees. "sarah!" she was crying..._why?_ "sarah. are you ok? do you-" blood. she was bleeding ,it looked like ,from her arm. _oh no. sarah...the blood looks so wet and..fresh. i can't do this!_ i felt a rush if energy surge through my body. i could feel the tears coming. i shook my head. _no! i'm fine. just relax._ i grabed onto my sleave and ripped some of it off. "hey. you'll be ok." i wrapped the cloth around the bleeding part of her arm and tied it "see? you'll be fine." she looked up at me and her eyes sparkeled becase of the tears."thank you ben. i thought i was going to be lost out here forever. then i tripped and cut my arm on that rock over there. i freaked. i thought i was going bleed to death. even scarier now that i think about it." she was so helpless looking ,sitting there with her arm tied up. i didn't know exactly how but..it felt like..i was..human..again. all in one move i leaned down to her face ,wiped the tears froms her eyes ,tilted her head up a bit ,and kissed her. her eyes went wide then started to slowly close. about a second later she fell limp in my arms. _she must have lost more blood than i thought._ i lifted her up._ i need to get her back to camp before it gets to dark and before she looses to much blood._

"sarah! what happened ben?" then tori noticed the blood covered cloths on sarah's arm."oh my god!" "could u get some help ,please?" i asked. "sure. i'll be right back." _i rewrapped her arm so many times that now my shirt has no sleaves and it still bled through. i ,also ,feel..worse than before._ "hmm?" i looked down at sarah. "oh ,hey ben. whats wrong?" i had tears rolling down my face. _i seriously had thought that she wouldn't make it back here alive and now she's talking to me like nothing at all happened to her arm. _i laughed partially at the thought and just to make her feel better."nothing. r u feeling any better?" "a little. i just feel so -yawn- tired" "well u don't need to go to sleep right now cause they're going to want u to stay awake so they can talk to you." "they?" "oh my! come with me please ,ben." the camp nurse said. i could tell she was scared.we all walked towards the camp's "hospital". when i got inside i put sarah down on the bed that the nurse told me to."it may take a while." the nurse told me."u might want to sit down outside" all i could do was nod. i sat in a stiff chair and stared at the door. "u realy do like her huh?" tori said. "she told me a few times about how much she liked u but..i didn't know..how much u liked her." i went red a little. "well..i.." "it's ok. i just thought that u were hot. i don't LIKE like u.. that sounded bad too" i laughed. "hey! i made u laugh. thats a start ta put u in a better mood huh?" "tnx tor." "cool! i have a nickname now! sweet." _sarah was right about her. she's really different from her. but..sarah..she's..she's alot like tori too. same face ,same hair ,same smell ,same voice..._ "hey! come on cheer up! lord. ur prolly the hardest person to cheer up that i know. come on smile!" i smiled. "better?" we both laughed. "excuse me but she asked for both of u" "she asked for us?" i asked. "yes she did" i looked at tori and she smiled. we both got up. "hey!" sarah said. she looked excited. "hey sarah. how u doin sis?" "fine. she said i was lucky that it didn't tear apart my muscle!" "ew! sarah! thats gross! why did u tell me that?" they both laughed. they talked a while longer about stuff that i didn't really pay that much attention to. "ben? ben." "hey earth to captian spacey" "tori!" "huh? oh srry" i said. i had spaced out. "ben thank u." sarah said. "i owe u..cause u..u saved my life ben." my eyes went wide and i went a little red. "the nurse said that i was really lucky that 1st of all u found me and 2nd that u got back here when u did cause i lost alot of blood." she didn't look it though. she had the most color in her face that a person who lost that amount of blood has ever had. "i want to..um tori can u.." she motioned towards the door. "i understand i'm not wanted. well i'll just leave then." when she had left the room sarah started again. "i want to know..what exactly happened out there? because some parts i can remeber and others.." "well..um.."_aw shit. theres no way that this one can be avoided. i'll tell her the..important stuff._ i took a deep breath and told her..almost everything. after i was done i looked at sarah. "what?" "anything else?" i stared at her and tryed to look clueless. she sighed and rolled her eyes. "i do remember somethings that u left out ben." then her face went the redest that i have ever seen. "i remember the..um..well..u know ,u were there ,i dont have to tell u..right?" i couldnt say anything. i wouldnt know what to say. "im..srry if i make it hard on u cause of the things that happen to me and these..aqward.. 'talks' that we have." i looked up at her confused. "what do u meen? u make my life a little more interesting. no offence." she laughed. "i know. and u know what? id have to say that uve really changed my life..for the better." "why would u say that?" "well..i was getting on the verge of just..lets just say that i was horible to be around. i was concedering becoming what those..things ,that were with u when we met ,were like." "really? because u seem like ud go more goth ta me." "r u serious?" she thought for bit. "hmm..me a goth. sounds pretty cool ta me!" we both laughed.

three days later the nurse let sarah out of the "hospital" and all the girls had wanted to talk to her and i didnt get any chances so she planned a little "time alone" for us at the lake shore. _i hope in not late. maybe ,if i am ,she wont notice that much._

u...u...u...u...u...u...u...u...u...u...u...u...u...u...u...u...u...u...u...u...u...u...u...u...u...u...u...u...u...u...u...u...u...u...u...u...u...u...u...u...u...u...u...u

gvg: well at least its longer than the other one...ben's chappys tend tah be longer than sarah's O.o w/e

plz press tha prudyful button that sayz

REVEIW!


End file.
